princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a sad love that would never be requited. But that alone does not give birth to a story. The man charged with the task of spinning this tale of love was no longer of this world. The story lives on with the love forever immersed in sorrow. Having lost its storyteller, the story is now wandering in search of its conclusion. Story Duck and her friends are watching Rue dancing with the Advanced Class. Duck notices Rue struggling in her dancing and shouts out in panic. Moments later Rue falls to the floor upon tripping. Elsewhere Fakir realizes Mytho is somehow getting his heart back. Back at the school, Duck is punished for disturbing the Advanced Class by having to practice alone, however, when Mr. Cat sees her trying so hard as she dances with her friends who have joined in, she is moved up to the Beginner’s Class once again. Later, Duck sees Mytho only for him to disappear a moment later. Running to try and find him, she comes across Rue who joins her in trying to find Mytho. The two walk together until night comes, where they see Mytho crossing a bridge. However, upon following him, they find a dead end, it’s then Edel appears who tells them of how reality and stories meet in this town and how a Wili Maiden is trying to bring Mytho to the world of the dead. It's then the dead end suddenly disappears to become a pathway. Rue and Duck both go after Mytho and find him with the Wili Maiden. After Rue fails to prevent this, Duck transforms into Princess Tutu and stops it, also helping the Wili Maiden who is being influenced by a heart shard. After returning the heart shard, Tutu leaves. Trivia *Almost all the music here is from Giselle. It's her story that Edel tells, although in the ballet Giselle is not just the girl who dies, but also the girl who saves the nobleman she was in love with through dance. This casts not just the Wili Maiden, but also Rue and Duck in Giselle's role. (This is interesting because they're both interested in Mytho, who is, after all, a prince, and so of a higher class than them - just like Giselle and Albrecht in the ballet.) *Rue helpfully explains the significance of the rosemary (which is also seen during the opening narration of this episode): If Mytho accepts it, he will have to go to the world of death. *Rue is not dancing en pointe against the Wili Maiden - the toes of her shoes, which are totally unsuited for that sort of dance, are bending. *The Wili Maiden's clothes are based on Giselle's. *The shop signs say "Friseur" and "Milch", which means "Hairdresser" and "Milk" in German. *A blackbird flies past Rue and Duck before they meet Edel. Music *Entrée de Giselle (Giselle) *Entrance of the Prince and Giselle's Apparition (Giselle) *Entrance of Hilarion (Giselle) *Scene of the Fleeing of the Wilis (Giselle) *Felix Mendelssohn’s “Auf Flügeln des Gesanges”, or “On Wings of Song”. *Catacombae (Pictures at an Exhibition) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes